


You Need Only Have Asked

by Contraband



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contraband/pseuds/Contraband
Summary: Genji feels like his brother and father have both been withdrawing from him lately, in favor of each other's company. He's feeling jealous and left out, thinking they simply prefer each other. But when he finds out what they're up to when alone in Sojiro's study, things take a turn.





	You Need Only Have Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, all characters are of age and consenting in this fic.

Genji spent the entire day watching Hanzo. It was hard not to be jealous of his older brother when Hanzo was chosen for literally everything. By nature of him being eldest, Hanzo was the heir to their family’s estate and businesses. But he was also their father’s choice for other, much more private things.

Jealousy festered. Jealous of Sojiro because Hanzo seemed to spend more and more time with him lately than with Genji. And jealous of Hanzo too, both because he was receiving more attention from their father, and because he seemed comfortable with the situation in a way Genji couldn’t when he wasn’t in the know. He was left only to imagine what he was being left out of.

But today he had his answers. He had knocked on the office door, but only softly. There was someone there to see their father, claiming it was urgent. Genji had thought to send a servant, but he thought this might be the perfect opportunity to see what he was missing out on –  _and_ to be closer to the gossip the newcomer brought afterwards too.

Apparently neither Sojiro nor Hanzo had heard his knock (and maybe it was because Genji had purposely been quiet, so what?). Genji slowly opened one of the two doors and peered inside.

And a whole new kind of jealousy, previously unnamed, rose in his throat and spurred his heart into a frantic racing.

Hanzo, head thrown back, neck arched so that he looked like a renaissaince painting, hair flowing over his sweaty shoulders, was completely naked, and mid-thrust riding Sojiro’s cock. His legs were propped on their father’s desk as Sojiro himself sat at it.

Genji’s breath was caught in his throat as he stared at Hanzo, who was a moaning, shaking mess. His muscles were prominent as he held himself in place and pushed himself up with Sojiro’s hips. 

And their father … he looked almost peaceful. More relaxed than Genji saw him most days, anyway. He had one arm around Hanzo’s waist, rubbing at his belly almost soothingly, and the other was in Hanzo’s black hair, holding a great fistful of it.

And then Hanzo’s eyes, which had been closed, fluttered open. And he saw the door. And he saw Genji’s own wide eyes staring back at him. And he froze, spitroasted on his father’s cock. Sojiro quickly followed his gaze.

Genji thought to close the door, to run back down the hallway the way he had come. But he couldn’t get himself to move. His heart was going too fast to think, and he could feel heat pooling in his groin. He swallowed hard. “Sorry–” he managed.

This was what they had been doing all this time? All the times Genji had watched Hanzo training with his bow and admired his muscles, all the dirty thoughts he had been horrified by… he had been so angry with himself for thinking these things, wanting what he did… but Hanzo and Sojiro had been enjoying it all along. They had no second thoughts, it seemed, from how enthusiastically Hanzo had been riding him moments ago.

“Genji, come in.” Sojiro’s voice was mild, if a bit throaty. He beckoned with the hand that had been resting on Hanzo’s belly. “Close the door behind you.”

Genji obeyed silently. He thought he could feel his heartbeat even in the roof of his mouth now. 

Hanzo’s eyes were still fixed on him as Genji came to stand about midway to them. They ran up and down Genji’s body, and a small, sort of spaced out smile was on his lips. He didn’t seem at all troubled now, to have been discovered. He seemed instead almost anticipatory. Like a cat watching unknown movement in the grass.

Sojiro slapped Hanzo’s ass, startling Genji slightly. “Here, get up a minute.”

Hanzo whined, and Genji’s gaze was glued to him as he watched his older brother obediently slide himself slowly from Sojiro’s cock. He moved to sit on the desk instead, grimacing slightly as he settled. Genji could see that his thighs were slick, whether with sweat or sex, he didn’t know. All he knew was that the heat in his own thighs was growing.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Sojiro said softly. “We had talked of inviting you before… but I wanted to wait, until I was sure it was something you wanted.”

Genji blinked, unsure what to say. If it was something he wanted? He had been eyeing Hanzo in all the wrong ways for several years now, just daydreaming (and often dreaming at night too) of all the ways Hanzo could fulfill his fantasies. The only reason he had never acted on these thoughts was because he had been afraid. He had thought it certain that Hanzo didn’t feel the same, and that he would lose what he had left of a relationship with his brother.

Now he saw that the same thing had been in Hanzo’s head. It was clear on his face. There was a hopeful shine in his eyes, and his lips were parted almost longingly. He was still swaying a little as he sat on the desk, as if unable to keep still in the height of his arousal.

“And is it, Genji? Is it something you want?” Sojiro asked. His eyes were on Genji, following his gaze to his other son. There was no doubt that he could see just how much Genji wanted this. Wanted Hanzo. Wanted to touch him. Now.

Genji managed to nod. He felt weak in the knees, and he could feel himself hardening as he looked from his brother to his father, whose thick cock was still standing tall.

“I thought…” Genji swallowed, unsure how to express what he was feeling. “I thought that you… that you and Hanzo had something you didn’t want to share with me. I thought you were hiding it because I wasn’t… wanted.”

Hanzo’s eyes reflected the pain Genji felt as he admitted his fears. “No,” Hanzo spoke up for the first time. “We just wanted to protect you, in case it would distress you.”

“If you had wanted to be in this office with us,” Sojiro agreed, “You need only have asked.”

Now Genji’s knees felt like they would give out under him. But he somehow forced himself to come closer, and to move around the desk so that he was standing right by his father. “Then.. I am asking,” he said, kneeling down. “I do want this. I just want to be with you both and know I’m wanted.”

Sojiro’s voice was almost a rumble as he responded. “Oh, you are wanted, little sparrow.” And he slipped his fingers into Genji’s short green hair, kneading and stroking his scalp soothingly. He nudged Genji closer still, and Genji dipped his head to kiss Sojiro’s thigh. He could smell the same sweat-scent he knew, from training together, belonged to Hanzo.

“Hanzo,” Sojiro beckoned to him as he had Genji. “Let us continue. This time with Genji to aid you to finish.”

If Genji thought his heartbeat was worrying before, it wasn’t as much as now, skipping a beat. His stomach churned with nerves, but excitement too. At last he would be allowed to feel his brother’s skin against him, and to touch him with the purpose of bringing him the pleasure he’d always wanted to more than anything else. And Sojiro knew about it and wanted this for them both. They were safe and Genji was loved after all. They had only ever wanted to protect him. He had not been discarded.

Hanzo slipped off of the desk and Genji had to keep from staring – no. He didn’t have to. It was alright to. As Hanzo stood in front of their father again, back to him, Genji sidled away to give him room. And he watched with an almost giddy feeling of relief that he was finally seeing this, openly, without shame, as Hanzo slowly lowered himself to brush his ass against Sojiro’s cock.

Sojiro grunted appreciatively as Hanzo pressed against him, spreading his cheeks with his hands as Sojiro put his hands on either side of his waist to support him. Hanzo slid down onto his cock in one smooth motion then, moaning as he took it in with what was surely considerable practice.

Hanzo’s chest heaved as his breaths came rapidly. His face was flushed and he glanced at Genji. For a moment he appeared nervous to have an audience, but then Sojiro was kissing his neck and easing himself more comfortably inside his son, and Hanzo leaned into him, eyes slipping closed with another small moan.

Genji shifted between his father’s and Hanzo’s legs – once again propped on the desk to keep out of the way. And Genji edged up as high as he could on his knees to better access his prone brother.

He could smell Hanzo’s distinctive scent so strongly now as he hovered between his legs. And mixed with it was their father, and the faint smell of liquor, neglected on the desk. A low whine escaped Genji and he leaned his head forward to lean against Hanzo’s thigh, drinking in the smell of him.

Sojiro began to stir under Hanzo, rocking his hips gently to coax Hanzo back into the rhythm that Genji had interrupted. Hanzo’s breaths came out in sharp gasps as he adjusted himself, pushing back against Sojiro to force him deeper in.

And Genji felt himself almost possessed with need as he felt his brother moving under his lips. He grazed kisses up along Hanzo’s thigh until he was right by his flushed cock, bobbing up and down as he did on Sojiro’s. Every sound from Hanzo’s lips was intoxicating.

Genji set one hand on Hanzo’s other thigh, kneading lightly and bracing himself so that he could reach to stroke Hanzo with his other. He was shaking slightly, with anticipation and nerves. But as soon as he touched his brother, Hanzo’s moans increased.

Genji glanced up at his older brother, who was looking down at him, and their eyes locked as Hanzo’s jaw went slack. Sojiro was fucking into him harder now, rocking him under Genji’s hands, and Genji gently guided Hanzo’s dick to his lips.

Maintaining eye contact, Genji slowly wrapped his lips around Hanzo, drawing him in and swirling his tongue over the head of his cock before plunging it deeper to the back of his throat. Hanzo jerked and gasped, his hips bucking up to push himself still further in, even as he tried to push himself back on Sojiro’s cock. Genji quickly began to bob his head to help Hanzo find a rhythm that would allow both.

He could taste salty beads of pre-cum as he licked and sucked on Hanzo’s cock, pulling it nearly out to lap at his slit like a kitten before bring it back in and swallowing against it, causing Hanzo to cry out before it died in a whimper of frustration.

“That’s it, Hanzo,” Sojiro murmured in his ear, and Genji could see him watching over his shoulder. “We both know how long you’ve wished for this.” He thrust particularly hard into Hanzo so that he was flush on his cock, and then began to rotate his hips in small circles, pressing exactly where he needed to inside him.

Genji could feel Hanzo’s cock pulsing in response and he moaned around it, looking up at Hanzo pleadingly. He wanted so badly to taste his brother’s cum going down his throat. He wanted to know that Hanzo wanted him, that he would cum for him. 

“You can let go,” Sojiro was whispering, just loud enough to hear. “No need to hold back.”

And Hanzo’s muscles were tremoring as he jerked his head back hard against his father’s shoulder. He groaned as Genji’s tongue pressed against him and Genji could feel hot seed spilling into his mouth. The salty sweet taste of cum flooded his senses and he gasped, causing some to spill down his chin in a thick trail.

Hanzo continued to shudder as his muscles tensed and relaxed again, and another wave of cum joined the first, filling Genji’s mouth still more so that it spilled out around Hanzo’s cock as it slipped from his mouth, sticky and wet.

Genji swallowed the most of what was in his mouth, feeling the warm slick coat his throat as he brought a sleeve to his mouth to wipe the rest from his lips and chin. He looked up at Hanzo, who now was leaning back against Sojiro almost completely limp. Sojiro was smiling warmly, and let out a small chuckle. “How many times he has asked why we couldn’t have you too. I’m surprised he lasted as long as he did.”

Hanzo grumbled some incoherent complaint, but Genji just smiled back, his heart fluttering to know how much he had pleased his brother.


End file.
